


a day in the life

by drqco



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, High School AU, M/M, THEY'RE HAPPY OKAY, Volleyball, bunch of ships, but it's only there for a sentence or two, mentioned anxiety, mentioned depression, mentioned eating disorder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 03:33:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12312954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drqco/pseuds/drqco
Summary: a day in the life of a. ham and t. jeff (ft. everyone else because why not)high school au





	a day in the life

**Author's Note:**

> eVERYONE NEEDS THE CLICHE HIGH SCHOOL AU OK LET ME HAvE THIS 
> 
> also! tw for mentioned eating disorder, mentioned anxiety, and mentioned depression. it's there for like a sentence or two so
> 
> yall another thing two is that this is probs gonna be three shot or somethin cause lunch and afterschool are different affairs so   
> we'll see how it goess!!11!

Alexander gets up, hand rubbing at his eyes. He hears his phone chime, and groans. He checks his clock, 6:33. He needs to get up now if he wants to get to school on time. It takes him about an half hour to get ready, and it's a 15 minute walk to school. He throws a pillow over his head and finally checks his phone. Thomas usually texts him in the morning. 

_get up u ass_ from thom-ass at 6:32 am 

_love u <3333333 see u at school_ from thom-ass at 6:33 am 

He smiles to himself, he loves Thomas a lot. He's helped him get over his bouts of depression and his stress. Alexander helped him control his anxiety and eating disorder (it's not gone, but he's helped him keep on the low). They've been through a lot in the past, Thomas' brother dying, him losing his cousin, all the hospital visits Thomas went to, and Thomas being away for a few months to a clinic. It was horrible for the both of them, but they stuck together through it all. Eventually, Thomas began to put on weight and his mental state was getting better and better. Alexander got better too, the depression and self-loathing fading away. They had each other. 

_im already up. ill meet u out in 30 min or so? love you_ to thom-ass at 6:35 am 

_ok i <333333333333 u too ass _ from thom-ass at 6:35 am 

Alexander puts his phone back on his nightstand. He stretches before going into the kitchen to get cereal. Martha and George were already up, making each other coffee and kissing each other. Alex closed his eyes. 

"Mom, dad, I love you but please no PDA holy—" 

"Put on a shirt, son," George remarks, smirking. Alexander rolls his eyes before swiping a cup of coffee and making a bowl of Cheerios. The three of them talk awhile, before his stepbrother, Lafayette, or Laf, as they call him, barges in. He's mumbling to himself in French, something he does when he's too tired to function. He absentmindedly grabs a cup of coffee and sits across from Alexander. Alex raises an eyebrow at him. He knows what happened last night. His parents were sleeping when he heard (and saw) Hercules climb through the window. He heard sounds coming from Laf's room and his brain immediately filled in all the details. 

Laf looked wrecked. 

"I heard Hercules come over last night, Laf. And he, how you say—" Alex gets cut off by Laf throwing his hand over his mouth. Alex nearly died of laughter. Martha and George rolled their eyes, this was something their sons did all the time. 

When Alex finished his cereal, he went upstairs, brushed his teeth, washed his face, changed, threw his hair into a bun, and got his bag ready. He was about to head down to leave when he heard rocks getting thrown at his window. He smiles, Thomas did this a lot. He goes back and opens it and is greeted with Thomas at the bottom. "Good morning!" Thomas shouts. He closes his window and runs downstairs, grabbing his lunch and saying a quick goodbye to Martha and George. Lafayette would leave five minutes later. 

When he meets Thomas in the front, he pauses and gives him a quick kiss. "Good morning," he says with a smile. They walk to school together, talking about the most random things. Their hands are intertwined, thumbs having a thumb war. 

When they reach school, the bell rings. They sprint to their classes, barely making it on time. Alex pulls out his phone and texts Thomas. 

_have a good day, mac n cheese_ to thom-ass at 7:15 am 

_u too, ass_ from thom-ass at 7:16 

And so their day begins.


End file.
